


Unprofessional, Ms. Blake. But ARMS.

by lalalathisisme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Derek, Erica is Stiles and Derek's daughter, Established Relationship, Gen, Kid Fic, Lydia is the surrogate, M/M, Ms. Blake wants to get all up on Derek, Ms. Blake's POV, POV Outsider, but you know children can't always articulate things like surrogation, daddy!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalathisisme/pseuds/lalalathisisme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ms. Blake, Erica's first grade teacher, may have a tiny crush on Mr. Hale, Erica's dad. He's tall, dark, and handsome and she has to remind herself to be professional and try not to climb Mr. Hale like a tree when he comes to pick Erica up after school. It doesn't help that he is completely adorable with his daughter – laughing and smiling and thoroughly impressed by every piece of macaroni-and-glue art that Erica makes. And every day he greets her with a hug, asking her how her day went. And he even says hello to Ms. Blake (“Jennifer” she insists, and yet he still calls her Ms. Blake) when he picks Erica up, looking like he actually cares to hear the random things that happened in class. </p><p>She doesn't pry. She doesn't even know how to do it without seeming highly suspect. But as it happens, sometimes information is offered up relating to a class project, and she files them away in her brain in the folder titled 'This Is Unprofessional But Jesus, Have You SEEN His Arms?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprofessional, Ms. Blake. But ARMS.

**Author's Note:**

> So today at work I was thinking about how I wanted someone to write a fic about how preschool teacher!Ms. Blake has a crush on one of her student's super hot dad (aka Derek), and she's about to put the moves on him (in a totally professional way, please) and then finds out that he's not single after all but happily married to Stiles. And she finds out when Stiles picks up their kid from school one day instead of Derek.
> 
> But then I just wrote it myself.

Ms. Blake, Erica's first grade teacher, may have a _tiny_ crush on Mr. Hale, Erica's dad. He's tall, dark, and handsome and she has to remind herself to be professional and try not to climb Mr. Hale like a tree when he comes to pick Erica up after school. It doesn't help that he is completely adorable with his daughter – laughing and smiling and thoroughly impressed by every piece of macaroni-and-glue art that Erica makes. And every day he greets her with a hug, asking her how her day went. And he even says hello to Ms. Blake (“Jennifer” she insists, and yet he still calls her Ms. Blake) when he picks Erica up, looking like he actually cares to hear the random things that happened in class. 

She doesn't pry. She doesn't even know how to do it without seeming highly suspect. But as it happens, sometimes information is offered up relating to a class project, and she files them away in her brain in the folder titled 'This Is Unprofessional But Jesus, Have You SEEN His Arms?' 

One day they were making Mother's Day cards, and Erica raises her hand, asking if she has to make one since she doesn't have a mom.  
“You don't have a mom? But everyone has a mom.”  
“It's just me and my pops.”  
“Do you know where your mom is?”  
“Yeah. My mom is my Aunt Lydia, but she says not to call her mom since she married Uncle Jax soon after she had me and gave me to daddy. She said it was the best thing she ever did, giving me to daddy. But she doesn't mind being my aunt.”  
“Well, you could, make a card for your Aunt Lydia then.” Ms. Blake rushed out, patting Erica's hand before excusing herself to go stop Billy from trying to glue Sarah's shoelaces to the floor.

She couldn't believe it. Who would be so cruel as to have a baby with someone as wonderful as Mr. Hale and then marry someone else? And then stay around with her new husband to rub it in his face? Rude. 

Erica also talks a lot about her Uncle Scott – her daddy's best friend and “brother,” even though they used to pretend to be boyfriends in high school because daddy was awkward and confused. Jennifer has seen 'Uncle Scott' a few times when he comes to pick Erica up from school. She sometimes finds herself watching him and Erica together and imagining Mr. Hale and Uncle Scott together in high school, and she can't even imagine Mr. Hale being awkward and confused.

She might be in big trouble. Her 'Unprofessional, but ARMS' file is getting full, and she finds herself making a conscious effort not to blurt out something incredibly sexual to Mr. Hale every time he flashes her a smile. She was totally crushing on the hot-single-love-scorned-father of one of her students. But today was going to be the day. Today, she was going to talk to him about something other than Erica or macaroni art or why she has paint all on her skirt. Today, well, in five minutes, when the bell will ring and Mr. Hale will show up right on time, because he's always on time.

Except today. Today, he is at least 10 minutes late. Ms. Blake is worried, but Erica doesn't seem to be too bothered by it.  
“Daddy is always late, Ms. Blake. It's cause his car breaks down a lot and he's too stubborn to get a new one.” Erica says, swinging her feet back and forth as she sits, perched on a bench. 

Except Mr. Hale drove a really nice car, not like Ms. Blake knew because she has a crush on Erica's dad or anything. But before Ms. Blake can question Erica, a loud rattling sound comes from the parking lot where a bright blue jeep pulls up and parks, a tall and lanky man jumping out of the driver's seat.

“DADDY!” Erica screams, leaping off the bench and launching herself up into the man's arms.  
“PUMPKIN!” The man yells back, catching Erica and hugging her tightly. “It's been almost 6 hours since I saw you last, and let me tell you, it's been miserable!” The man clutches Erica dramatically as she giggles and buries her face into his neck. 

What?

“Excuse me, sir?” Ms. Blake butts in. She is, after all, in charge of making sure that her students go home with people who have been given permission as to avoid any sort of child-napping under her care. “I'm Erica's teacher, Ms. Blake. I've never seen you pick Erica up before, are you on the list of approved adults?” The man turned towards her and flashed her a big smile.  
“Man, I hope so. I'm her dad, Mr. Hale.” He stuck out the hand that wasn't supporting Erica out to shake her hand.  
“You're not, uh...Mr. Hale...?” Ms. Blake knew she sounded like an idiot, but for the past month of school, anytime a 'Mr. Hale, Erica's dad' showed up to pick up Erica, it was tall, dark, and sexy.  
“Silly, Ms. Blake.” Erica popped her head out of Stiles' neck to roll her eyes at Ms. Blake. “This is my OTHER daddy! I have two! Instead of a mom, I get dads!” And then Erica proceeded to giggle as the man – Mr. Hale – poked her sides.  
“Yeah, sorry about the confusion.” The-Other-Mr.-Hale said, offering her a wide smile. Ms. Blake could just smile back, mentally lighting fire to the mental file in her head.  
“Ah, here it is, are you Derek or, um....” she trailed off, trying to pronounce the letters on the page in front of the name 'Hale.'  
“I'm Stiles. Don't worry about alphabet soup vomit of a name you see on that page, everyone just calls me Stiles. Derek's the one with the angry eyebrows and the biceps that make you want to dedicate a shrine to them. He's the one who normally picks up Erica.”  
“Ah, yes, well, I'm sorry I interrogated you. We just have to be sure we're not watching people's children get kidnapped.” She offered up what she thought was an apologetic smile.  
“No problem, Ms. Blake. I am all about not having my daughter kidnapped. Besides, the Sheriff might actually have a heart attack if he's investigating the kidnapping of his only grand daughter. I try to feed him his veggies so he doesn't get too stressed, but I don't think green beans instead of chips is gonna help that situation.” Stiles said with a laugh before setting Erica down. “Alright baby girl, your dad is at home waiting for us, impatiently, I might add, since he's texted me like 400 times since I left work early to come get you. You ready to go?” At Erica's nod, Stiles reached down to take her backpack in one hand and Erica's hand in the other. “Say goodbye to Ms. Blake. Ms. Blake, nice to meet you.” Erica waved goodbye to her and she watched as the two of them walked off to his jeep.

So. Not single. Not even straight. But married. With a husband. Who's father is the Sheriff. Ms. Blake smacked herself in the forehead as she made her way back into her classroom. That's what she gets for getting distracted by a nice smile and evidence of good parenting. And for relying on a six-year-old girl to give her accurate information.

It occurred to her later, that it was probably Stiles that was awkward and confused in high school. Now THAT, made sense.


End file.
